No light, no light
by Carriette
Summary: La culpa mordía como pirañas, justo en ese sitio en el pecho, en el corazón, bajando a la boca del estómago, como acidez, como resaca. — Oneshot. — Yaoi.


Les juro que esto lo comencé prácticamente ebria y tras no comer. Tengo la canción pegadísima hace como tres o cuatro días y quería escribir yaoi… doy mi cabeza a que tendrá errores.

**Digimon no me pertenece. **

_**¿Advertencias?**_ Shonen-Ai (o Yaoi de plano), lenguaje soez, algunas insinuaciones sexuales y ya.

* * *

**No light, no light**

– **único –**

* * *

Aquel silencio, simplemente, resultaba sepulcral. Ambos, frente el uno del otro, lanzándose miradas desafiantes. Daisuke apresuró el trago del refresco, tanto que le dolió la cabeza por culpa de lo fría que estaba la bebida, Ken sólo apartó la vista.

_A veces_ lo odiaba, ¿por qué demonios se ponía tan esquivo? «Ah, es por Hikari-chan, no es correcto que la traicione de esta forma». Se mordió los dedos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, «a Hikari ni siquiera le interesas, deja de poner excusas», pero como siempre, sus comentarios eran sólo mentales. Volvió a tomar el vaso con refresco de frutas tropicales y le dio un sorbo, mirando a Daisuke por el rabillo del ojo.

¿Cómo podía llamarlo a eso? ¿Relación? No, _menos_ que eso, _más_ que amistad, eso sí. Uno que otro beso furtivo cuando nadie más miraba y palabras cargadas de cariño, de pasión, en los peores momentos, llámense bajo la influencia del alcohol o bajo estrés. Ambos sabían que no había vuelta atrás, se habían metido en un callejón oscuro sin posibilidades de salir nunca más de aquel lugar. _Resistir, luchar, evadir, morir_, sonaba tan lejano.

La culpa mordía como pirañas, justo en ese sitio en el pecho, en el corazón, bajando a la boca del estómago, como acidez, como resaca. _Aún amaba a Hikari_, pero los sentimientos por él subían como la marea, quemaban como el sabor a alcohol en la garganta, ahogaban como el vapor de un sauna, ¿por qué? Se preocupaba de él, a veces, en exceso. Cuando lo miraba a los ojos, brillantes pero sin luz, se asustaba y caía sobre sus propias piernas, consternado.

Y él, en miradas cargadas de reproche, pedía _resoluciones, revelaciones_, ¿por qué lo torturaba de esta forma? ¿Por qué? Daisuke carecía de poder para resistirle a Ken y, paralelamente, perdía cualquier batalla contra el raciocinio cuando el tema era Hikari. En un punto, sin saber identificar cuál, cayeron en una especie de relación destructiva, queriendo ser posesivos, queriendo ser el todo, sin arriesgar nada más además de los pensamientos nocturnos o los encuentros discretos, lejos de todo y todos.

Volvieron a mirarse, Ken permanecía estoico, con el vaso entre las manos y los ojos brillantes, sin luz alguna además del brillo de las lágrimas contenidas. Lo estaba odiando, el odio quemaba en él, pero apenas Daisuke le pusiera las manos encima, se desharía como una puta muñeca de trapo, sin saber a qué pensamiento atinarle o qué medida tomar ante ello. Y Daisuke era perfectamente consciente de aquellos pensamientos en el chico, los ojos azules, brillantes y sin luz se lo decían todo, todo se basaba en captar las _pequeñas_ señales, pero aún así dolía el hecho de reconocer la culpa.

Quemaba.

_Desesperaba._

—Estoy cansado. —Murmuró Daisuke, con un atisbo de culpabilidad en las facciones.

Ken bufó, molesto, ¡el que debería estar cansado era precisamente él! _Estaba acostumbrado_, Daisuke lo había acostumbrado, al sobreprotegerlo y buscarlo siempre, ahora lo hería con que se fuera y viniera nuevamente, de manera consecutiva.

Maldita _relación_ extraña. El ojiazul suspiró pesadamente, apoyando los antebrazos sobre la mesita de ébano, mirando fijamente el líquido del vaso. ¿Cuándo habían comenzado aquel ir y venir enfermizo? Ah, inmediatamente después de que la relación con Miyako no diera resultados positivos, a veces se decía que si _no hubiesen_ terminado, nada de esto estuviera pasando. Todo estaría _bien_, se habían prometido volver a estar juntos si en dos años no encontraban pareja.

Ella _mantenía_ la promesa, hasta ahora. ¿Y él qué? No la había roto del todo, pero tampoco la mantuvo. Maldijo mentalmente, otra vez, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que aquello sucedía. Giró a mirar a Daisuke, quien estaba recostado en el sofá, mirando al techo, con sombras de fastidio y otra mezcolanza de sentimientos en el rostro. Ken se mordió nuevamente los labios, hasta sentir la carne lastimada por los dientes.

_Grandísimo hijo de puta._

—Deja de hacerte el idiota, Daisuke. —Se acercó, aún así, a pasos lentos, acomodándose finalmente en el piso, justo en frente del moreno, con la mirada compungida, ya ni su mirada era capaz de ocultar aquel dolor que estaba lacerando en su corazón—. _Por favor._

_Basta, ya he tenido suficiente._

Daisuke le miró, completamente extrañado, retirando de inmediato sus ojos castaños, aquella mirada sin luz alguna lo acosaba en sus _peores_ pesadillas. Tenía que decidir y, sincerándose, daba miedo.

Aterraba, cualquier resolución podía desatar resultados _nefastos_, para todos por igual.

_Mierda._

—Perdóname. —Susurró, extendiendo la mano y acariciándole la pálida mejilla. Si Ken lo estaba odiando por indeciso, Daisuke se estaba odiando a sí mismo _cien, mil veces más_. Mierda, _mierda_—. Te he hecho demasiado daño al no decidir nada, ¿verdad?

El chico nada más asintió, con el corazón en un puño, aquello sabía a esas despedidas que no dejan de ser amargas, aún con el paso de los años. Daisuke sabía que no podía estar jugando a dos bandos, ya no más.

Quería despedirse, que la despedida no fuera tan amarga. Sin embargo, aquello era por sobre todo _imposible_. Se levantó de su lugar, sin avisarle nada más y atrapando los delgados labios en un beso que lastimaba, que ardía en su frenesí.

_Bastardo_. Sus labios, como lo supuso antes, respondieron como una dócil prostituta, no lo alejó, no lo negó, se dejó poseer con aquella rabia prácticamente animal. Rápidamente la ropa resultó ser un estorbo.

Volvió a odiarlo. Y a desearlo con desesperación.

« — »

Acordaron que aquello nunca más iba a repetirse, aquello era un error que nunca más debía suceder.

Pero equivocarse de manera consecutiva resultaba tan placentero, no antes, no después, durante el mal paso, durante los sudorosos encuentros, durante la entrega a punto de ser bestial. Y luego, nuevamente, los remordimientos.

Ninguno tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo y, aún así, las recriminaciones de siempre, todos esos _"detente"_ entre dientes, seguidos de _"sigue"_ entre suspiros pastosos.

Al final, aquellos ojos azules sin luz, a Daisuke, lo hechizaban por momentos, de momentos siendo un recordatorio mental de todo aquel calvario, otros resultando un escape luminoso.

Para Ken era el comienzo cuando todo parecía acabado.

Como fuera que se diera la situación, ninguno podía escapar al yugo del otro. No por el momento.

— . . . —

* * *

Nunca más escribo bajo la influencia del alcohol. Ahora, sobria, lo corregí, pero imagino que alguna cosa se me habrá escapado. ¿Es raro? Bueno, mi estado alcoholizado lo enrareció, sumando mi humor siempre cambiante.

Espero no haberles confundido tanto. Y como siempre, bien cabronamente, dejo un final de libre interpretación.

Gracias por leer y soportar mis delirios.

*** . Carrie.**


End file.
